Wanted By The Mafioso
by QuickFTW
Summary: When Quinn's Mom goes Missing, she looks to Puck for comfort, and he willingly helps her out. But what happens when Quinn's life takes and unexpected and sick turn!
1. Chapter 1

**Numbers**. That's all that Puck and Quinn's relationship revolved around.  
><strong>12<strong> years ago they first met.  
><strong>6<strong> years ago that they shared their first kiss.  
><strong>17<strong> months ago that they had their first child.  
><strong>14<strong> months ago that they stopped talking.  
><strong>2<strong> longing hearts.

* * *

><p>Quinn's P.O.V.<p>

I sat at the dressing table and sighed. All I could hear from downstairs was yelling, again.  
>"Get out of my house!"<br>"Our house."  
>"MY house, Russell, MINE."<br>see, every few weeks my father had been on a night out, then turned up at mine and mom's house, begging mom to take him back. When she refused, he demanded things from her. At first it was the car, then he wanted to see me, which was by far the last thing I wanted to do. So, for the past year, I was woken up at early hours of the morning by yelling. It wouldn't have bothered me as much if I had someone to confide in, but no one would understand.

Only Puck understood. He would always have been there for me, even when i'd have to wake him up at 5am. But that was long gone now. We hadn't spoken for a long time, since just after Beth was born, I don't think he ever forgave me for the day I gave Beth away.

I sighed and stood up, the yelling had stopped now, so I waited for Mom to come up and see me like she always did, but Nothing. I grabbed my purse and Opened the door. As I headed to the stairs I wondered why Mom hadn't come up to see me. As I got closer to the stairs I realised the answer to my question.

I gasped in shock.

* * *

><p><span>Puck's P.O.V.<span>

I opened my eyes as soon as I heard the door creak.  
>"Don't even think about it Kiddo!" I called out.<br>"Too late! Hehe!" The little voice came. I sat up as the bed started to move, my sister was jumping up and down again.  
>"Sheesh. We need to get you a trampoline." I muttered as I grabbed a T-shirt. Megan flopped down next to me.<br>"Mommy made eggs!" She cried excitedly.  
>"You go eat them then. I wanna get dressed." I said. Megan hopped up and left the room. I yawned and rubbed my eyes. I hated mornings. Ever since Quinn left, last year, Megan had got it into the head that I would be lonely once I woke up. She had made it her job to be there every morning when I woke up, which was annoying as hell, but i know It came from the heart.<p>

I was just finishing getting dressed when the door creaked.  
>"What did I tell you kiddo?" I demanded as I turned around. It wasn't Megan at the door though. It was someone I hadn't seen for a while.<p>

"Sorry, not who you expected?"


	2. Chapter 2

Well, as i'm writing this, i've seen that no one has even reviewed the story yet:/ Isn't that awkward, all that work for nought;) x

* * *

><p>Quinn's P.O.V.<p>

"Well, no, but your better than Megan anyday." Puck chuckled. I tried to smile, but i just wasn't feeling it.  
>"I didn't want to come over so early-" I started.<br>"That never bothered you before!" Puck joked.  
>"- I didn't bother you though, did I?"<br>"No, no, you didn't." Puck walked over to the door behind me and shut it. I remembered the reason that I was here, my eyes started to water. "So.. why'd you decide to come over?"  
>"Well I.." A tear fell from my eye and rolled down my cheek. "I didn't know where else to go!"<br>"Quinn, whats wrong?" Puck looked at me, not knowing what to do.  
>"..." I opened my mouth to explain, but nothing came out. <em>I want to tell him! I need to tell him! "..." <em>But yet again, when I opened my mouth nothing came out. Only tears fell from my eyes.

Puck took a step closer to me, hesitated for a second, then pulled me into an embrace. "Whats making you so upset Quinn? You can tell me. You can trust me."  
>"M-My Mom!" I managed to splutter out.<br>"What about your Mom?"  
>"She's G-gone!" I cried into his chest.<br>"Gone?"  
>"She's dissapeared!" My eyes were still pouring with water. <em>I'm scared and afraid and I don't know what to do.<em>

* * *

><p>Puck's P.O.V.<p>

I managed to get Quinn to explain the full story to me. It was like last year, when she came over and we talked in the mornings. Her parents had been arguing again, and when she went to see why her Mom hadn't come up to see her; her Mom was gone. She searched the house&Garden for her, but still couldn't find her and had heard nothing since.  
>"I'm scared Puck! The worst part was that there was a splatter of blood on the floor!" Quinn cried into my chest.<br>"Blood? Sounds serious. Maybe she just went with your Dad or something?" I suggested.  
>"No, she wouln't go anywhere with him. She hates him!"<br>I stepped back and held Quinn at arms length. She looked up at me. "Your Mom is going to be absolutely fine."  
>"But what if shes hurt?"<br>"Shes Fine. I know she is, I can feel it." I said, I was trying to reassure her and make her feel better. "Come on, wipe your eyes. We'll go to school and if you haven't heard anything from her when we get back, we'll call the cops."

Quinn nodded and wiped her eyes. She tried to smile, but I knew that it was just put on.  
>"Please, Don't tell anyone.. Please." Quinn begged me.<br>"I promise. Only we'll know about it." I answered.

* * *

><p>Quinn's P.O.V.<p>

As I stepped out of Puck's truck, I could feel all the eyes focused on me. Perhaps letting Puck drive me to school wasn't a good idea. No doubt people would get the wrong idea.

Despite everything, I was going to try and have a good day.  
>"Do I really look that bad?" I joked as Puck walked up beside me.<br>"If you look bad everyday, then yes." Puck chuckled. The corners of my lips unturned into a smile, but it was forced. I tried not to look up, my eyes staying focused on the floor as I heard people whisper about us.  
>"Are they a couple now?" I looked up to see who had said that and prayed that I didn't have red rings around my eyes.<br>"Whoa. Do you think the baby's ill?" Someone else whispered. I looked back down.  
>"I bet Lauren doesn't know about this." Jacob Ben Israel whispered.<br>"Shut it, or i'll chuck you in the trash." Puck snapped. I smiled slightly and pulled my cell out of my pocket to see if Mom had rung. Nothing. "Everything'll be fine, Quinn. She'll call eventually." Puck said as he slid his hand into mine and held it tightly.

* * *

><p>Puck's P.O.V.<p>

_Wow._ I thought to myself, today wasn't exactly as planned. I still can't believe Quinn just turned up at my place and wanted to tell me about her Mom. Especially after we hadn't spoken for over a year.  
>"I'll see you later." Quinn murmered as we got to her classroom. She reached up and hugged me, then walked away. I did the same, but towards my class. I sighed. Considering she had stopped talking to me altogether, apart from the odd 'hey' in glee club, I was quite shocked that she'd come to me about her problems. Surely another friend would have been abit more helpful?<p>

"Yo Puckerman!" Mike called from behind me. I twisted to face him.  
>"Yo' Chang!" I nodded at him and he walked along side me.<br>"So, what's going on between you and Quinn?" He asked.  
>I sighed. "Nothing."<br>"Really? Because you two have History and I wouldn't be surprised if you were getti-"  
>"Look. Mike. Me and Quinn are Not getting together. Okay?" I snapped and pushed my way through the crowds.<p>

Mike was right though. Quinn and I do have history. Perhaps that the reason that she came to talk to me. Perhaps it was because she knew she could trust me. Or maybe something else. Quinn is -and always has been- a mystery.


End file.
